Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-(het)aryl-substituted fused bicyclic heterocycle derivatives of the formula (I), to the use thereof as acaricides and/or insecticides for controlling animal pests, particularly arthropods and especially insects and arachnids, and to processes and intermediates for preparation thereof.
Description of Related Art
2-(Het)aryl-substituted fused bicyclic heterocycle derivatives having insecticidal properties have already been described in the literature, for example in WO 2010/125985, WO 2012/074135, WO 2012/086848, WO 2013/018928, WO 2014/142292 and WO 2014/148451, and also WO 2015/000715.
However, the active ingredients already known according to the documents cited above have some disadvantages on application, whether because they exhibit only a narrow range of application or because they do not have satisfactory insecticidal or acaricidal activity.